


breath from my lungs

by moonlightcanary



Series: tog prompt fills [11]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, iron maiden nicky, the inherent eroticism of escaping the depths of the ocean to reunite with your lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcanary/pseuds/moonlightcanary
Summary: just a short little vignette of nicky escaping the iron maiden in an au where nicky was in the iron maiden instead of quỳnh.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: tog prompt fills [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924582
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	breath from my lungs

**Author's Note:**

> for the 3 sentence prompt for joe x nicky + breath, technically joe isn't... in this fic but i tried to make this still ooze joe x nicky vibes.

The first breath of air Nicolò took made his lungs burn, though if it were from the intake of air or from the residual water still in his lungs, he could not tell. And really, he did not care. More important was the fact that he was _breathing._

With his second breath, he remembered his purpose. The whole reason he had fought so hard for so long to escape his prison at the bottom of the sea. His reason to die again and again and again and still _live_. His all and more. _Yusuf, Yusuf, Yusuf._

And with his third breath, he chose a direction, praying to a God he long forsaken that it would bring him to land, and began pushing against the ocean again, compelling his limbs to bring him home, to _his Yusuf._

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ moonlightandromache  
> thank you for reading, comments and kudos make my day as always <3


End file.
